Simplicity
by chibi neko doll
Summary: A challenge fic. Kairi's heart has been broken. Will she finally understand it all? [onesided NamineKairi][suggested SoraKairi and SoraRoxas] Meant as a drabble, but I did more. Don't like femslash, then don't read
1. It was only a kiss

I found this awesome website that has only Kingdom Hearts fanfiction. Well, you can post writing challenges as well, and someone posted the challenge for more fem slash (yuri) to be posted, so I rose to the challenge! (lol) So, here is my first ever attempts at femslash. I have always liked yuri, but I have never written any myself, so go easy on me, kay? This is meant to be a short, one chapter drabble, but I am starting to feel a plot bunny coming one. Howver it shall be short, because I do not do long, thirty something chapter fics. Good day. And yes, I am inspired by lots of different music.

Pairings: One sided NamineKairi, sprinlkes of SoraKairi

Disclaimers: I don't own Kingdom Heart (Squeenix does) or the song "Between" (Vienna Teng does) so don't sue me or I give you a stabbity death :)

"There once was a time I was sure of the bond, when my hands and my tongue and my thoughts were enough. We are the same but our lives move along, and the third one between replaces what once was love." Between, Vienna Teng

Standing in front of the full body mirror hanging from her door, Kairi observed her mother's handy work. It was Senior Prom, and her mother had created with care a beautiful pink dress for her beloved daughter. The lacy top covered her shoulders delicately, plunging down slightly, to reveal the faintest of cleavage. It puffed out slightly at the bottom, silk roses sewn to the bottom. The whole dress shown in the light of her room dreamily. She was a princess for a night.

"You look lovely," came a voice from behind.

Kairi glanced back at her Nobody lounging on her bed, a similar dress on, but completely white. Her translucent body sat perfectly still as she smiled at Kairi, giving her a loving look.

Kairi smiled back. "Thank you."

At first it had been odd to have this almost mirror image girl appear at random in her life. Kairi knew no one else could see her, or hear her, which made it a little awkward trying to hold a conversation in a public place. She also found that whatever she looked like, Namine would appear to be, like a perfect-mirrored image of her. When she wore a certain dress, Namine would appear in that same dress, except in an all white version. If Kairi had been crying over and argument with Sora or Riku, Namine would appear with eyes red and swollen, as if she herself was crying. It was a major contrast from her usual plain white dress, and knowing smiles.

At the front door, a knock was heard, and her mother's elated voice came up the stairs.

"Kairi! Sora's here!"

"Coming!" She shouted back. "I have to go Nami-"

Namine was no longer on the bed.

Kairi turned to find Namine standing beside her, holding her hand.

"Then you'd better hurry up," Namine said, smiling, but Kairi couldn't shake the feeling that there was something very sad in those words, as if something wonderful had just ended. She glanced at Namine questioningly.

Namine smiled, and pulled Kairi into a hug. She sighed as Kairi wrapped her arms around her as if this was their goodbye. But Namine knew this was foolish, they'd be together for a long, long time.

Pulling back, she laid her hands gently on both of Kairi's shoulders, and leaned in to place a kiss on the girl's lips. As she kissed her, Namine slowly started to disappear into Kairi's subconscious once again.

'I love you...' she thought idly as she stepped back into the mind of her Somebody.

And that's a wrap Hope I did okay, and you don't hate me for it XD And don't be sad after reading this. I'm sure something good will come of it in the end X3 May do more if people review me. (p.s that's a hint for you slow people out there 3).


	2. Regrets

I am sad at the little number of reviews I have gotten, but I have decided to go on anyway mostly for my personal enjoyment. I don't understand why no one likes femslash. If I were to scream "YAOI!" I am sure there would be plenty of reviews. Not that I don't very much love yaoi myself (uber yaoi fangirl), but femslash is awesome too. Anyway, here I go again.

Disclaimer: I own none of these lovely characters. And I cry emo tears.

BTW, I just realized a few days ago, it's "Simplicity" not "Simplisity." Lol, yeah I can spell.

* * *

**Simplicity**

**Chapter 2: I've got Nothing Left to Prove; I'll live with my Regrets**

_"I don't want to move a thing. It may change my memory. I am what I am, I'll do what I want, but I can't hide. I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe, until you're resting here with Me." – Here With Me, Dido_

It was the most selfish thing a person could possibly do, and she knew this. Falling in love with someone who couldn't possibly love you, even if she wanted too was far more than she could handle.

When she had seen Sora hold her…

…And seen him kiss her. Wrap his arms around her, one hand settling innocently on her knee. It was almost unbearable. But Namine knew she couldn't let those emotions take a hold of her. It was Kairi's night, and no time to fill her pretty head with feelings that weren't even hers.

After one last kiss from Sora, Kairi headed into her house for the night. She sighed happily at the wonderful night she had, and tip toed to her room so as to not wake her all ready sleeping parents. She walked into her room, twirling around one last time in the beautiful dress her mother had sewn, knowing she would probably not wear it again in a long while.

'What a waste,' she thought idly to herself, slipping out of the gown and donning a pink tank top and black shorts to sleep in. Stifling a yawn, she turned to her radio clock, seeing that it was past one in the morning.

"And did you have fun, Namine?" Kairi asked, casually, as she sat on her bed, tying her hair back in a loose ponytail.

She waited for a response but there was only silence.

"Namine?" She called softly.

A small flash of light, and Namine was sitting next to her on the bed, wearing her white version of the sleepwear and looking oddly sad. She glanced up at Kairi, and smiled sleepily, unable to override the happy and tired emotions that Kairi was portraying.

"Yes," she said softly, looking down and finding her feet more interesting than Kairi's curious glance.

"Than why don't you sound so happy?" Kairi asked playfully, but very much wanting to know why exactly her other was acting so strange.

"I guess I'm just tired," Namine lied easily, and smiled back at her somebody.

Kairi frowned, and leaned her face in towards the other girls.

"Are you sure? You don't sound so convincing to me," she said resolutely, only inches away from Namine's face.

Namine felt Kairi's breathing softly on her cheeks, and she moved back slightly to compose herself before a blush could creep to her cheeks.

"I'm fine, really. You worry too much!" She exclaimed, trying to laugh off the uneasy feeling she was getting.

"Hey Namine," Kairi started, leaning back and glancing over at the other girl.

"Yes?" Namine asked, mentally giving a sigh of relief that Kairi had not noticed her flinch.

"Why did you kiss me? I was wondering about that before, but I shrugged it off till now," Kairi leaned in again, eyes filled with curiosity.

Namine could only stare at her, mouth slightly opened. There were thousands of words she wanted to spew out, but she found her mouth dry.

It is wrong to love someone you'll never be able to be with. It is wrong, and hurtful, and unfair for the both of them. It is sick to be with someone who looks so similar to you, and don't forget egotistical.

She wanted to say something, but all that came was a small, shaking breath, that became a sob in the back of her throat. She felt hot tears sting at her eyes, and disappeared back into oblivion.

"Namine?"

* * *

To be continued?

(Shoots self) Ugh, I actually wrote hetero! I hate hetero! (Sorry to all you SoraKairi fans out there. And all of you yaoi fans too. I like to think of it as plot development more than an actual relationship. RikuSora for the FTW). Anyway, I would very much like more reviews than the pitiful two that I got at first. Even if it is your first time reading femslash, you should at least give it a try. And these girls are so cute! Why not?

Anyway, please review (gives teary eyes). And no flames without constructive criticism! No "OMG, like, they are so not gay!" or "Sora is so gay, how dare you?" They will be blatantly ignored. Thank you.


	3. This Loneliness will Drive You Mad

**Big ass A/N**: I apologize for taking so long on this chapter. I was bogged down with school assignments before (and right after) winter break, plus beign really busy during break.

As a side note, I've taken a few liberties with the Nobody's and how they manifest themselves/ interact with others. I also apologize for any OOC/AU in this story.

Also, a big super special awesome thanks to **Henshin** for giving me this idea! Your feedback was much appreciated and I had fun writing this!

**Simplicity **

Rated: PG

Pairings: SoraKairi, SoraRoxas, onesided NaimineKairi

Warnings: slight sexual references, language, and a few SPOILERS! (but not too many).

**Chapter 3: This Loneliness will Drive You Mad**

* * *

"_But words have no meaning when it's you that says 'I really do care, no baby I, I really do care!' Innocence gone, never take friendship personal. If you can't hold yourself together, why should I hold you now?" – "Never Take Friendship Personal," **Anberlin**_

Now that it was once again safely beating in her chest, Namine finally knew what it meant to be heart broken. It ached and strained with the force of her tears, that flowed freely down her cheeks as she sat in the realm of the subconscious, watching the events of the one she loved take place before her. The newness of the heart made it more difficult; it always hurt worse the first time. She had always thought that those born without hearts lived in eternal darkness, and those with heart were pure. Feeling this heart throbbing painfully in her chest told her otherwise. Long gone was her innocence. What is there to taint without a heart?

Kairi locked the door to her car, and brushed her skirt off. It had been a long day, and she had been working since early morning at a small Internet café a half an hour away from her house called "The Blue Wire." The smell of coffee still lingered on her skin, but it wasn't overpowering, so she didn't think she needed to make the extra trip home to take a shower. Instead, she decided she'd visit Sora, since he lived about ten minutes away from the café.

"Of course, it would have been nicer if I had a change of clothes," she muttered as she glanced down at the frilly black skirt and matching top that was the uniform of the café workers. Guess it couldn't be helped that most of the people who went there were pervy, hormone raging geeks, huh?

She walked up to the door, knocking softly. When no answer came, she peaked her head inside the threshold leading towards the living room. Kairi and Sora had always been good friends, so even before they were dating his parents didn't mind her just coming in. Still, she thought it polite to knock.

"Sora?" She called softly, making her way into the living room after kicking off her shoes. The room was dark and still no one answered.

"Why would the door be unlocked, then?" Kairi whispered to herself, walking up the stairs to Sora's room. She smiled when she heard shuffling on the other side of the door.

'Lazy bum. Probably been cooped up in there all day,' she giggled, putting her hand on the doorknob. 'I'll teach him to be so lazy!'

Kairi burst through the door, a big smile plastered on her face. But she stopped dead in her tracks, staring in mild shock at the sight before her. Two pairs of beautiful blue eyes stared up at her in shock: one pair, embarrassed and guilty, the other annoyed.

Roxas had Sora pinned down, busy unbuttoning his shirt. Sora was squirming beneath his touch, blushing brightly. It seemed they had been interrupted during a very intimate moment, and Kairi couldn't think of anything to say. None of them knew how much time passed as they all stared awkwardly at each other, but it seemed a lifetime before anyone spoke.

"Kai! I, um," Sora sputtered, starting to push Roxas off of him.

Kairi shook her head and spun around, heading for the door. She was halfway down the stairs by the time Sora finally got out of his room, chasing after her.

"Kairi, wait! It-it's not what it looks like, I swear!" Sora yelled out the age-old cliché that all girls dreaded to hear, and he cringed at his hurried and poorly chosen words.

"Then what is it, Sora? What is it!" Kairi screamed, turning to glare at him. Tears started welling up, spilling over slightly.

"It's exactly what it looks like," Roxas said, calmly if not a little annoyed, walking to stand next to Sora. He looked down, coldly at Kairi, crossing his arms over his slightly bare chest (he hadn't bothered buttoning his shirt back up).

"Roxas!" Sora whispered hoarsely, looking at him in shock and horror.

"Well, what do you expect? What lame excuse could you possibly think up to make her understand? Face it, we've finally been caught."

"So you've done this before?" Kairi yelled, exasperated.

"Of course we have!" Roxas said, cutting off any of Sora's poor excuses.

"But, why? He's your Nobody, Sora! He's, well, he's you!" Kairi exclaimed with disgust.

"You want to know why? Well, why don't you ask Namine?" Roxas said, his voice still creepily calm, as if he was holding back on what he really wanted to say.

"What do you mean?" Kairi ceased her yelling to look at Roxas, baffled.

"How would you feel to not have a body of your own? To have to live inside someone else?" Kairi flinched at the rise of the angry Nobody's voice as the words he had always wanted to say came out in torrents. "You wouldn't understand how lonely we are! And this stupid fake body of mine? It's so limited! I can't go a certain distance from Sora or I go back inside of him! I can't show my face to any of his friends except you and Riku because he would have to explain everything and no one would believe him! I don't have any control at all! If I had control over this damned body of ours, I could have, I could have stopped Axel from dying! I could have helped him! And-and Sora's the only one I have left! I won't let you take him away from me!"

By then, Roxas was breathing harshly, and it was the only thing that could be heard through the stunned silence that followed.

"I'm going to go now," Kairi stated, finally. She turned and completed her descent of the staircase and headed towards the door.

"Kairi, wait!" Sora said, pitifully.

"I don't want to talk to you right now," Kairi said, calmly, not looking at either of them. She put her shoes on quickly, and left. Walking to her car, she got in, taking out her cell phone. Pressing a few buttons, she out the phone to her ear and waited for it to pick up.

"Hello?" Said a cheerful voice on the other end.

"Hey, Selphie," came Kairi's lackluster response.

"Hey, Kai! What's up?" Selphie asked, and Kairi couldn't help but smile at her bubbly voice.

"Well, I went to give Sora a surprise visit," Kairi started out.

"Really? You two didn't do anything weird, did you?" Selphie giggled.

"I didn't. But he was. Until I interrupted him," Kairi huffed, feeling the tears come back to her eyes.

"Wait, what? What was he doing?" Her friend asked, not catching her drift.

"He was on the bed with another man!" Kairi sighed, frustrated and praying to God that she didn't start crying again.

The line went silent for a little while, and Kairi almost hung up. However, Selphie collected herself from her shock just in time. "I am so sorry, Kai! I'm going over there right away and kick his ass!"

"It's kay, Selph," Kairi almost giggled at the way her friend's normally high-pitched voice sounded gruffer at the thought of beating someone up. "Hey, Selphie?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I come over and stay the night with you?"

"Of course! It's Saturday after all! You don't have to work tomorrow, do you?"

"No, only on Friday nights, and Saturday's."

"Okay! We can hang out all night, and eat ice cream, and watch movies. And tomorrow, we can go shopping all day!" Selphie beamed from her side of the phone.

"All right. See you then," Kairi said, hanging up. She turned on the radio full blast, and headed to Selphie's house to mend a broken heart.

* * *

Well, there it is. The girlyness! The drama! Oh, how will it all end? And Namine harldy showed up in this chapter XD. Yeah, Roxas was kinda mean, but don't blame him! He's just kinda bitter. I would be too. Anyway, next chapter: Kairi needs to heal her broken heart (and have a talk with a certain someone), Sora has a decision to make, and Namine explains how it feels to be a Nobody with a heart. Hmmm, sounds interesting. Hopefully I'll have it up soon. 


	4. This is Our Existance, Our Lives

A/N: Once again, I am slow to get a chapter out. It's a mixture of schoolwork and me being lazy. I think that I write better when I'm not rushed, and so I spit out a chapter whenever (I should kick that habit, really). Thanks to all you loyal followers of the femslash. I am eternally great full to you all.

**Disclaimer**: If it were mine, it would be a BL series with sprinkles of yuri and hot man and woman pron everywhere!

**Warnings**: Roxas has a potty mouth this chapter! I think I like making him bitchy XD. Uhhh, girls kissing?

**_Simplicity_ **

**Chapter 4: This is Our Time, These are our Lives**

"We are the Nobody's. We want to be Somebody's. When we're dead, they'll know just who we are." **– The Nobody's, Marilyn Manson**

It was your typical night of recovery after a break-up, or at least that was what was always seen in the movies. Kairi arrived at Selphie's house, they ate ice cream, watched movies, did each other's nails, and eventually, Kairi broke down in tears with Selphie by her side to sooth her. There was nothing exceptional to the night, other than Kairi and Selphie cursing out Sora in their moment of anger (which is something Kairi never thought she'd do).

It was two in the morning when they decided to get some sleep. Selphie dropped off immediately into a peaceful slumber, not bothered with an aching heart. Kairi stayed up on her side of couch bed they had pulled out in Selphie's basement, and watched the other girl sleeping peacefully. I'm sorry, she thought to herself. I acted like such a baby in front of you, Selph.

"That's not true," came a soft voice beside her, and she turned to see Namine sitting on the edge of the bed next to Kairi. She had a weary but warm look in her eyes as she stared at Kairi silently. "I would probably feel the same, if my heart were broken."

"I know, but it's such a shock. To think Sora would do that. I mean, I thought he was straight!" Kairi said in a hushed tone, not wanting to wake Selphie up and have to explain why a girl with very similar features to Kairi was perched on the bed.

"Well, some people don't realize it for years, and besides, he may like both girls and boys. Though, he has such a big heart. It's not unbelievable that this would happen," Namine mused, placing her chin in her hand as she stared into space.

"What do you mean?"

"Imagine it. Living inside another person, not being able to live your own life. It's hard, you know? Roxas and I made a sacrifice. We chose to give up our lives, or what little lives we had, to make you whole again. Not that I'm really complaining, but," Namine scrunched her eyebrows together in thought. "I think that Roxas really cared about his friends and Axel. He was taken away from his friends, and saw another of his friends die in front of him. He couldn't do anything about it. Sora must have seen that and understood how lonely he was. Sora's a good kid. He cares about others a lot."

"Well, that's true, and Roxas did tell me to ask you about it," Kairi said, shaking her head.

"He did?"

"Yes. Well, you make more sense anyway, and you're not screaming at me like he was. Though I think I should have been the one screaming."

"I don't think Somebody's can really understand what it means to be a Nobody. I also don't think Nobody's know what it means to be Somebody's. I mean, we share one heart, but we are limited. We don't know the freedom that you have, so we thirst for it. Maybe Roxas just wanted a bit of that freedom. The only one left he has is Sora, and me."

"Then why couldn't ha have chosen you?" Kairi asked, sternly looking at Namine.

"Because though I love him, it is not that kind of love. We share a bond, him and I. Because our Somebody's hearts are so close, we are close."

"When do you think this, well for lack of a better word, affair started?"

"Probably when he got more control over his body, which must have been pretty recent considering I have learned how to control this body more."

"I've never asked this, but how come you have these bodies? You've always appeared in front of me, but at first you were transparent. You're getting clearer every time I see you."

"Your hearts give us strength. It was awkward being in a person's body at first, but our souls are becoming more in' sync now. When that happens, I guess we get the power to manifest ourselves. Right now, it's relatively weak. We can't go too far without going back into our Somebody's, but I think one day, we may have our own bodies, even though we'll still share a heart," Namine smiled and placed a hand over her heart.

"Wait, than that means Roxas will have his body. He won't have to bother Sora again!" Kairi said a little too eagerly, and sighed. "Not that I really want him back."

"I don't think that will happen, though. Roxas is unstable in many ways. All that he's known was either a lie or taken from him. He accepted it in the end, but loneliness can drive a person mad. I think he wants to cling to someone he is familiar with, and stay with them. I wouldn't mind being there for him, but, I have you, and he has Sora," Namine placed her other hand gently on top of Kairi's. "I don't want to leave you for him."

"I'm being selfish, aren't I?" Kairi smiled sadly. "To be honest, I never thought of you or Roxas's feelings. I thought you were a part of me and that was that. But I'm glad I've gotten to know you better, Nami. I'm glad you're here with me."

Namine smiled, and turned her had to hide the sad expression that crossed her face. How she had longed to hear those words, but not in this way! With a short sigh, she turned back to Kairi and smiled widely. "I'm glad to be here too, Kai."

"Than why don't you act like it?" Kairi asked, staring into the other girl's eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"You're always sighing. And you always seem to be turning away. Just because I haven't been thinking much about your feelings, doesn't mean I haven't noticed you act that way! And sometimes I even feel inexplicably sad, and I know it's not me. What's bothering you so much, Namine?"

"It is a selfish wish that I have. greater than Roxas's wish to be free. It really isn't important," Namine looked away, hoping Kairi would get the hint and keep silent. Unfortunately, it only peaked the other girl's interest more.

"What is it? You can tell me! Come on Nami!"

"What if I were to tell you that there was someone I loved? Someone I couldn't have?" Namine started off, regretting the instant she spoke.

"Who? I'm sure you can be with them. You said you'll be getting your own body soon remember?"

"It isn't that simple!" Namine grew irritated, but kept her voice at a harsh whisper.

"Why? Do they all ready have someone?" Kairi leaned in, hoping to help the blonde girl who sat drearily in front of her.

"No. They did, but that person left them."

"Then you should get you chance now! I know it isn't always good to catch people on the rebound, but if it is someone you love very much and your feeling are sincere, I think they'll trust you! Go get them!" Kairi said eagerly, her eyes lighting up.

"Is that what I should do?" Namine looked up at her, her eyes obscured by locks of blonde hair that had fallen in her face.

"Yes, of course!" Kairi whispered, excitedly, happy to help her friend with her love life.

"Fine," Namine said, her tone dark. She moved herself around and placed her shoulders on Kairi's shoulders.

She kissed her.

Not a quick kiss like the first time, but a long, drawn out kiss, deep and filled with all the passion and love Namine felt for her. Kairi froze and stared wide eyed at the other girl who had claimed her until they broke apart, Kairi still dazed, and Namine panting.

"What if I told you that the one I really want is you?" Namine asked, staring coldly into Kairi's eyes.

"I can't believe what you did, Roxas!" Sora shrieked for the thirtieth time that night, sobbing into his pillow.

Ever since Kairi had left, he had locked himself in his room, not even coming down for dinner. He had spent that time crying on and off and having shouting matches with Roxas, who looked down right annoyed.

"I did it because it needed to be done. I won't have more people in my life taken from me, especially by some bitch who thinks she's a fucking princess or something!" Roxas finally lost his cool and snapped at the brunette. He was tired of arguing on and off with his other half. Wasn't it clear he didn't care about the auburn haired witch?

"But I love Kairi! And you ruined it!" Sora sobbed some more into his tear stained pillow.

"But no one loves you like I do, Sora! Can't you see? I don't want to be alone anymore! I want someone to take care of me, and to be with me! You're the last one I have!" In his moment of desperately trying to make Sora understand, a few tears had slipped down his cheek and he whipped them away, hastily, wishing for once that he didn't have these pesky emotions.

"Well why not be with Namine? I thought that would be the obvious choice!"

Roxas scrunched up his nose in disgust and shook his head violently as he replied, "But I don't want Namine! She's like a sister to me! I love her, but I could never do it that way! Besides, she has found some one all ready!"

"Who?" Sora forgot momentarily his anger, and looked up with extreme curiosity at his other half.

"Why that woman of course. You know, the one you keep sobbing over?" Roxas said, huffily.

"Wait! You mean that Namine likes Kairi!" Sora nearly screamed, looking at Roxas as if he grew another head.

"Yes, doofus! It's kind of obvious! Well, for another Nobody to notice anyway. But that doesn't matter. Namine wants Kairi, I want you. I think it all works itself out," Roxas smiled smugly, crossing his arms.

"I know it's selfish, but I want the love of both you and Kairi," Sora sighed into the pillow.

"You can still love her, but that doesn't mean you have to date her. It's like the love Namine and I have. Maybe you're confused and are mixing up those two loves. I mean, can you imagine having sex with her? She's your childhood friend! That would be like banging your sister!"

Sora scrunched his nose up in disgust and glared at Roxas.

"How can you be so vulgar? Besides, is what we do any better? You're a part of me. That's like taking masturbation to a whole new level!"

"Yeah, and it's also like twincest. I think the word for that is twasturbation?" Despite all of the drama in their lives at the moment, both boys went into uncontrollable fits of giggles.

I had to end it on a lighter note there, so take it or leave it. The twasturbation is actually something my friend Alison (a.k.a. Chizz-Muffin-Chick as her site name) made up during anatomy class one day.

Well, here's to spitting out another chapter of this oddly dramatic love story. Maybe I made the Nobody's come off as a little pushy, but hey, loneliness can drive you mad, and we sometimes underestimate this. When someone is shown even a little love, they jump at a chance for more. There is always some amount of love before seduction, wouldn't you say? I don't know. I think I had a thought but it was incoherent XD.

Anyway, read, review, criticize, and show love. And may the femslash be with you.


	5. It's all alright

Yeah, I know, I'm late. I was working on another of my fanfictions all last week when I should have been updating this (so if you are tired of all the drama here, try reading something more light hearted like my new fic "How to Survive Private School." Ha ha, shameless advertisement). I also went to Katsucon this weekend, so no updates for the poor Alex. Anyway, please enjoy!

Simplicity

Chapter 5: Everything Will Be All Right. Let's Sleep Peacefully Tonight.  


Warning: Spoilers, maybe? Not much except for a quick girl kiss in this chappie.

Disclaimer: If it were mine, I would totally make it a BL series and force hot Asians to cosplay them every day for my own entertainment.

* * *

_"Boys speak in rhythm, and girls in code (Doo doo doo doo. Doo doo doo doo). Tell it to me straight. Give it to me now (Face forward, face forward). They speak in foreign language, nothing I can translate. They speak in foreign language, nothing I can dictate."_ **–Foreign Language, Anberlin**

Kairi lay on her bed, sighing softly. It was a Saturday, and unlike normal, she had nothing to do, no one to talk to. She didn't want to see Sora, even avoiding him at school. Riku was still stuck to Sora's side like a puppy, and she doubted he'd be a good companion to talk to anyway. Selphie was off doing whatever she does when she doesn't hangout with Kairi. The only one left was…

Kairi groaned, feeling a headache coming on. It had been a week since that kiss, that odd sensation of being kissed by practically herself. Namine had disappeared then, and Kairi didn't know if she really wanted to talk to her. It was awkward and a little frightening, this intensity in which Namine threw her feelings at her. Hugging her pillow to her chest, she sighed a bit and rolled around until she was facing her window, looking out over a hill towards the ocean, and the play island. It felt like so long ago when she, Riku, and Sora had played together there. Granted, they still hung out there all the time, but this time it was different, Riku giving her and Sora more space. Now, it didn't even matter.

"Come on, Kairi," she groaned, and sat up. She couldn't sit there all day thinking about it. It was over between her and Sora! She had to learn to move on, and find someone else. But who? She couldn't imagine anyone except for the one person who just recently made her feelings known. But could she fall for someone so similar?

She was shaken from her thoughts by a knock at the door. She wearily got up, and exited her room, walking down the stairs slowly. Her parents wouldn't be there, having work and all. She had to walk down the stairs and let out a hasty "I'm coming!" when the door was knocked at again.

She went to the door, wondering who it may be. Opening it, she saw Sora looking down at his shoes uneasily. Her blank expression turned sour, and she glared at he meek boy.

"What do you want? I thought I made it clear that I don't want to speak to you," Kairi said, crossing her arms and glaring at Sora.

"I know, but I would like to talk to you, even if it's only for a few minutes. Kairi, please!" Sora pleaded, looking at her sadly.

"Fine," she sighed, and walked into her living room. Sora followed suit, closing the door. They both sat down, Kairi on a recliner, and Sora on the couch in front of her. There was silence for a moment, until Sora started softly.

"Kairi, I know what I did was horrible, but I really didn't want to hurt you. You don't have to forgive me, but I just wanted to tell you whatever I think is important to talk about," Sora said, awkwardly.

"Go on," Kairi insisted coolly.

"Well, I really do like you Kairi. But I don't know if it's the kind of like we wanted. I mean, sure, I thought that I wanted to love you that way. I wanted to be with you, and only you. But now that I think about it, I really do love you Kairi, but as a very close friend, like a sister. I'm sorry," Sora said, still not looking at Kairi.

Kairi rolled her eyes and sighed, "Sora, don't waste my time with this. If you really didn't want to be with me, you should have said. Now I could care less, and I wish you'd leave me alone!"

"He's trying to apologize and that's the way you treat him?" Came an annoyed voice, and Roxas appeared, sitting next to Sora.

"I though Sora came here to talk to me, not you Blondie," Kairi said, irritated, and rubbed her forehead. The headache was just getting worse and worse.

"Yeah, well I'm the one who told him to come here, since you'll have nothing to do with him at school," Roxas said, crossing his arms and shrugging.

"It wasn't like I was thinking about it while we were dating! In fact, I really did care about you! It took me awhile to realize that I didn't love you that way. But I still want to be friends with you, Kai. You are one of my very best friends, and I don't want to lose that," Sora said, shaking his head.

"Well, right now I'm hurt. Why would I want to be friends with you?" Kairi asked, tears starting to well up.

"Because Sora's a good guy who really cares about you," Roxas countered, staring at Kairi dead on, unlike Sora. "Listen, it was me who started making advances at Sora. I helped him realize that maybe he doesn't love you that way. Think of what I'm dealing with! He's helping me with my loneliness, but I sometimes feel he doesn't love me in that way, either. He's only trying to help. But still, I'm glad to be here with him. If you don't want his friendship than fine! But don't hurt him! Yeah he hurt you, but that was mostly my fault! Wouldn't it be better to be with someone who actually does love you that way?"

"Yeah, it would. But who feels that way about me if not Sora?" Kairi asked.

"How about her?" Roxas asked, pointing. Kairi turned around, almost letting out a shriek when she saw Namine standing behind her, looking down at the carpet just like Sora. "She all ready expressed her feelings to you, and all you ever do is ignore them! Who is the one being hurt again?"

"But Namine is different! She lives inside of me! Even if she were to get her own body, you couldn't expect me to stay with someone who is practically me!" Kairi countered, but immediately regretted it after seeing the hurt look on Namine's downcast face.

"She's right, Roxas. Our love for them really is selfish. I don't think we should be driving them apart like this," Namine said softly. She looked up at Roxas's fiery gaze, and smiled sadly.

"You give up too easily, Namine. Even if I weren't doing this, Sora would still be living a lie. He doesn't want her, just her friendship," Roxas replied, his tone becoming more caring at the sight of the saddened girl looking at him.

"I think we should go, Roxas," came Sora's response. "This is something Kairi and Namine need to talk about."

"But-" Roxas cut himself off, and looked at the two girls in front of him. "Fine, but Kairi? Try to remember who your true friends are, and don't be too angry with them. Believe it or not, Sora does care for you. He wants you to be happy."

Kairi snorted in response, and made her way to the staircase. Roxas sighed in frustration, and walked with Sora out the door before disappearing.

* * *

Kairi sat in her room looking out the window idly. Namine was nowhere to be seen, and Kairi stewed over everything she had heard. Sora was one of her best friends. They had been together as friends before they were even old enough to even consider dating. They were close, like a brother and sister should be. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be? 

"Namine," Kairi called softly. A flash of light before her eyes, and Namine was standing at the door, looking uneasy. "We can talk. Talk about anything or nothing at all. I just want someone to be near me."

Namine sat slowly on the edge of the bed, and stared out the window as well. The sun was just starting to go down, and the water ahead of them was sparkling red and gold. They sat in complete silence, neither daring to start up a conversation.

"Well," Kairi finally started. "I know I shouldn't be too angry with Sora. He's just a loveable idiot anyway. Maybe Roxas is right. I can't forgive him for what he did, but I can at least treat him as a friend again. We went through a lot together. I don't think I can end it so suddenly."

Namine nodded her agreement, still silent. With a breath, Kairi continued.

"Namine, I'm sorry for how I've been acting. It's selfish of me to think only of my problems, and not of yours. I know you like me, it's just weird for me to come to understand that, I guess, because I was always so used to you just being there inside of my heart. I feel that I want to make it up to you in some way. I'm just confused."

"It's all right," Namine said, placing her hand lightly on top of Kairi's. "I'm just glad that we can talk. It hurts to be ignored."

"Yeah, I should be more considerate. I do love Sora, I really do! But what he said makes sense. We've always been together through everything, and now my feelings are all jumbled up. I feel like I should be upset because of what he did. I also want to forgive him, and be his friend again. Than, there's this part of me that wants to forget that we even dated. Like it just wasn't meant to be, which I guess it wasn't. I don't know what I want anymore, I can't even think straight about it." Kairi admitted, shaking her head.

"If-if you really don't know what you want than… want me," Namine said, looking away embarrassed. "I will love you and never turn away from you. I will want to be with you and only you. You can just look at me, only want to hold me. Maybe that will help you with your loneliness."

Kairi smiled and grasped the other's hand tighter. "Thanks Nami. You've always been so kind to me."

The two sat contently, watching the gathering twilight, their hands intertwined. Neither had gotten anywhere with this deranged relationship, but they were content with just sitting there, deep within their own thoughts. It was the only thing they could do at the moment.

"Nami?" Kairi asked, looking at her Nobody slowly.

"Yes?" Namine asked lightly.

Kairi moved in close, and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, before pulling back embarrassed. Namine gasped, and turned red, looking down with mild shock.

"Thanks for being there for me," Kairi said, smiling a bit.

* * *

"Hey, Sora?" Kairi asked, looking sheepishly at the boy as he arranged the books in his locker. 

"Yes?" He asked, gulping slightly. Somewhere inside him, he felt Roxas stir and glare at the girl standing there.

"I was thinking about all you and Roxas said. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for acting that way. I still want to be friends with you if that's all right?" Kairi asked, smoothing out her skirt absent-mindedly.

"Yes! If that's okay?" Sora smiled happily.

"Of course. After all, it's weird not hanging out with you and Riku anymore," Kairi smiled, and gave Sora a small hug before turning to go to class.

"You think they've gotten anywhere?" Sora asked Roxas, even though it looked like he was talking to himself.

_Who knows? Namine seems happier though_, came the response in his head.

* * *

_Hey Namine?_ Kairi asked mentally. 

_Yes?_ Namine responded.

_Thanks a lot. I don't know if I'll ever be able to fully give back your feelings, but I'm glad you are there for me. I think that I can give this a try. What do you think?_ Kairi asked, walking into class silently.

_I think I'd like that,_ Namine responded, and smiled, causing Kairi to smile.

"Hey, Kairi!" Came Selphie's bubbly voice. Kairi turned to give her friend a smile, and Selphie could have sworn she saw a flash of blonde hair and pale blue eyes. She shook that off as her imagination and walked towards her friend.

* * *

Well, there you have it, I guess. Did it sound too rushed? I hope not. I kind of got the impression that the relationship between Namine and Kairi could have waited a bit longer, but it is the fifth chapter. Those two need to get together all ready! I find it funny that I named this "Simplicity" even though ti's anything but simple. But if you really think about it, who Sora and Kairi should be with were right in their faces the whole time, so it really was simple. Ingenious title isn't it? (gets shot) 

Sorry if I annoyed you by not updating. I will try to work on that, eheh.

Peace, love, and femslash to all who review.


End file.
